Christmas Eve Dinner
by Vicatron
Summary: A short story for Christmas.


MG09

A/N: Good Day this is second Fan Fic that I have completed. A thought occurred to me when I was thinking about my favorite anime, the numbers don't have much parts in the fan fics I read and I am a little disappointed. So I wrote this because I think they would be a good couple. And hey it's almost Christmas so why not change my story idea a smidge to make it a Christmas themed story. This is supposed to be a one-shot but the way I ended it makes me want to write a sequel, so if you want one I'll try to, but no promises.

I would like to thank the following for adding my first story to their Favorites: Aoishiro, ZonaRose, XxLinhxX, kari2, FrostyAsian, NTFTH, V-ron95, JustMadman, Sekai WolfBitez, FurFurKanga, and flobre. The following for reviewing: ZonaRose, Sammie-Chan89, XxLinhxX, and Asuka47. Thanks to ZonaRose and FrostyAsian for the Author Alert, another thanks to FrostyAsian for the Favorite Author, and finally to Lance58 for doing all of the above. Hope I don't disappoint.

And lastly something I forgot in my first Fan Fic. I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, it belongs to its rightful owner. I do not own any characters used in this story, nor do I take credit for them. This story is non-profit and purely for me to try and brighten others with my story.

Christmas Eve Dinner

"Arrgh" yelled a fiery redhead as she thrusted her foot to the large red punching bag. The kick would have sent the hundred pound bag flying if it was not chained to the ceiling by four heavy chains.

"Don't overexert yourself, we're having a Christmas dinner remember." Nove turned to the source of the familiar voice. "Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me Ginga." She responded grabbing her towel and wiping away the sweat of her forehead.

As she dried herself off she felt a pair of long smooth arms wrap around her waist and a pair of soft breast pressed against her back as someone rested their chin on her shoulder. It wasn't the first time that Ginga did this but every time she did Nove's face would rival her own hair.

"I love it when you blush, it shows your cute side." Ginga whispered into Nove's ear, knowing she was blushing even without seeing her face. "Qu…quit it. It's embarrassing." Nove whispered lowering her head even if Ginga couldn't see her face.

"Okaay" Ginga replied holding the A longer than necessary before she kissed Nove and started running towards the door, a large smile on her face. "G…Ginga!" Nove exclaimed throwing her towel at the door Ginga barely escaped through in time, while her face was still red as her hair.

Ginga didn't slow down till she was at least two blocks away from Nove's house. Genya approved of Nove trying to be self supportive but highly disapproved of Nove trying to officially separate from the family. But then again he didn't know that Ginga and Nove were dating of course.

She could easily recall the beginning of their relationship. It was a few months after they officially joined the Nakajima family, Nove and her were alone while the others were out and Nove wanted to apologize for their first meeting. Sure Ginga didn't blame Nove for her actions back then, after all she was just following orders, but Nove didn't know that. "Sure I'll forgive you. If…you give me a kiss." Ginga replied smiling, not actually expecting a kiss. But even with Nove's heavy blush she kissed Ginga right on the lips and held it for a few seconds. For both girls the kiss was a new feeling that neither of them have ever felt before.

When Nove pulled away her blush intensified even more, while Ginga's blush was a light scarlet. "You…You actually kissed me." she whispered."Well you asked for it." Nove replied with her back turned to Ginga trying to hide her blush. "So am I forgiven now?"

"Can I have another kiss?" she asked. "Fine." Nove responded moving closer to give Ginga anther kiss. The kiss was as amazing as the first, but when it ended they didn't pull away. Their lips stayed only centimeters away from each other's, their breath mingling with the others, and the scent of the other overpowering their senses.

They kissed again, and again, and again, lost in each other's presence. Ginga's hands cradled the back of Nove's neck while Nove wrapped her arms around Ginga's waist. They would have stayed like that for a good while if a joyous shout didn't come from downstairs. "Ginga! Where are you? Come see what I got!" Subaru yelled searching for her older sister with an endless supply of energy.

Nove immediately released Ginga and jumped away her face still as red as her hair. "Ah…Um…I'm going to my room." She said meekly before jogging out of Ginga's room. Ginga was still a bit dazed from the encounter when Subaru burst in the room. Subaru was carrying a large white teddy bear as large as her body holding a beautiful red rose. "Ginga! Do you think Tia will like this? Is it not enough? Should I get more? Should-" Ginga quickly covered her sister's mouth before she ran out of oxygen in her lungs and answered snapping out of her daze. "Subaru, Teana will love it because it's from you. It doesn't matter how big it is, okay?"

"Thanks Ginga. You're always good for advi…" Subaru paused mid-sentence actually looking at Ginga "Are you blushing? Oh, you never blush, why are you blushing, why, why, why?" Subaru asked physically bouncing. "It …It's nothing." Ginga replied slightly embarrassed at being seen blushing by her younger sister. "Now go visit Teana and give her the birthday present you brought her."

Upon hearing her girlfriend's name Subaru quickly forgot about her previous question. "Oh right, thanks Ginga." Subaru replied quickly heading to the door as quickly as she came so she could get to Teana's house.

Ginga let out a sigh of relief that Subaru got distracted fairly easily. After Subaru departed Ginga had time to think about the kiss, or kisses technically, they exchanged. She liked Nove, she knew that, but did she like her that way? Nove was part of the family now, could she love her that way? But the kiss felt right, like they were meant to be.

She knew thinking about it too much wouldn't be good, so she decided to talk to Nove directly about it to see where they stood. She entered Nove's room after three knocks and without waiting for a reply knowing she wouldn't get one. Nove's room didn't have many decorations, a few military posters, and pictures of the family were all that she had. On her desk sat a lamp, a few pencils and a surprisingly large amount of novels, from classics to science fiction. And the bed sheets and cover were a lime green that seemed to highlight the redhead on top of closing the door she rest her back against it waiting to see if Nove would acknowledge her presence or stay on the bed with her face buried in the pillow.

After the few moments of silence Ginga got off the door to lie next to Nove. "So, what now?" Ginga asked "are we together?"

"What do you mean, we're sisters. We can't be can we?" Nove replied her face still buried in the pillows muffling her voice. "I know we're sisters, but how about we try to see if it will work before we just give up." responded Ginga, hope in her voice that there could be a chance. She wanted to try before she gave up, she never had feelings like the ones that appeared when she was kissing Nove. "What do you mean?" Nove asked raising her head. "Well we could go out and see what happens, you know take it one step at a time. So how about it?" Ginga asked Nove.

"Really? You want to try going out?" Nove asked. "Yeah, so how about it? Want to be my girlfriend?" she asked. "I…I would be glad to." Nove replied with a breath pause. "If…you give me a kiss this time." Ginga smiled at that before pressing her lips to Nove's.

"Ginga!" Her father's voice snapped her out of her memory. "Did you remind Nove of the Christmas Eve dinner?" He asked standing in the doorway of his house. "Yes, she should be getting ready now."

"Good, the food is almost done, and did you try to talk her out of trying to separate from our family, she's not being reasonable." He asked. "Dad she's old enough to do what she wants to, and I'm sure she has her reasons." Ginga replied with a smile on her face knowing exactly what that reason was.

Knock-Knock-Knock. "I'll get it!" Subaru yelled springing towards the door. "Hello? Tia! You made it!" Subaru exclaimed hugging Teana as if they hadn't seen in years, even if in reality it was only hours. "S…Subaru, I can't breathe." She murmured out while being crushed by her energetic girlfriend.

"Oh Sorry Tia." She replied letting her girlfriend breathe. "Come on in, dinner is almost ready and we're only waiting for Nove." continued Subaru pulling Teana inside out of the snow.

"Thanks Subaru, and Merry Christmas Eve." Teana replied placing a kiss on Subaru's cheek. "Oh, I can't wait for Christmas. Everyone is going to be there, it's like a reunion. I haven't seen Fate for a month, how about you Tia?"

"Me either, I'm sure Vivio and Nanoha will be glad to see her. She should be back at around ten tonight, so we'll get to see her tomorrow when Nanoha has her big party for everyone." Replied Teana.

A call from the dining room caught both of their attention. "Come on love birds, it's time for dinner." Wendi announced, heading back to the table. The table was set with a pate in front of each of the eleven chairs along with silverware and a napkin. The chairs were arranged so that one chair was at the head of the table and five on each side.

Genya sat at the head of the table, to his right was two empty seats which were now being filled by Subaru and Teana, with Subaru closer to her father, followed by Otto, Sein and Deed. To his left was Ginga , an empty seat, Cinque, Wendi and finally Dieci.

In the center of the table was a large roasted turkey, cooked to perfection by Subaru. Next to it was two large bowls of mashed potatoes, with just the right amount of milk and butter added with no lumps made by Cinque and Sein. Beside each bowl was a smaller bowl filled with homemade gravy, not too thick and not too thin, blended together by Otto. Near the end of the table near Dieci was a basket of rolls baked by Deed and coated with a light honey glaze. Next to that was two jars of cranberry sauce made by Dieci, and finally was the medium size fruit cake in front of Genya, which was made by Wendi along with the other small dishes. The fruit cake wasn't large because the only people who actually ate it were Wendi, Genya and Teana.

"Where you going Ginga?" Deed asked as Ginga rose from her seat and headed for the door. "To get the door." Replied Ginga, still walking.

"But no one is at the do-" Deed was cut off the rhythmic tapping of three knocks at the front door while Ginga just kept smiling. Ginga opened the door "Hey there, need help?" she asked smiling. "Nah, I got it." Nove replied carrying four one-gallon jugs of homemade eggnog.

"About time you showed up, we were going to start eating without you." Sein yelled from the dining room . "If you did start then you wouldn't have gotten any of my homemade eggnog." Nove replied smiling, knowing that Sein loved eggnog, her favorite part of the Christmas season.

The dinner passed them in a blur of laughter, stories and food, lots of food. They were just about to start clearing off the table when Nove decided to rise and make her announcement. "As most of you know, I have been trying to separate from our family, even if some of you don't want me to." She announced looking at Genya specifically. "But as of this morning I am no longer part of the Nakajima family." Several of the hands lowered in disappointment at Nove's announcement, while a few sets of eyes probed her searching for the reason why she decided to do it, Nove always seemed happy when she was with her family.

"If you want to know why ask Ginga." She finished sitting back into her seat. All eyes went to Ginga especially Genya's who was upset that his daughter didn't tell him. Ginga rose from her seat with a large smile, lifting up her left hand where a diamond engagement ring sat upon her finger unnoticed throughout the whole dinner. "We're engaged!" she announced beaming.

There were a few moments of silence, but what Ginga and Nove expected came as everyone yelled out "WHAT!"

The End?

Should I continue it in a sequel?


End file.
